


Good For Each Other

by orphan_account



Series: KageSuga Week 2015 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageSuga Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A select few members of the Karasuno boys volleyball team give their opinions about the new relationship between Kageyama Tobio and Sugawara Koushi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good For Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno. I just felt like writing something like this. It's pretty silly.  
> I swear I'll eventually catch up on this week! I've just been incredibly busy. 
> 
> Day Two: Personality.

**Hinata**

It’s not that Hinata thinks that Kageyama’s a bad person, really, it’s just that he doesn’t know how he ended up being in a relationship with Suga of all people. They have two completely different personalities that should’ve clashed horribly, but despite his own confusion, Hinata can see that somehow the relationship between Kageyama and Suga just _works_.

He doesn’t know who asked who out, or why the other agreed, but they’ve been dating for little over a month now and from what he can see it’s pretty much smooth sailing.

Also, much to Hinata’s delight, Suga’s personality seems to have rubbed off on Kageyama’s already, because now he’s less likely to shout at Hinata for the little things or pull his hair. There’s still an irritated frown on his face whenever Hinata accidentally riles him up, but he’s less likely to snap.

And Suga’s getting a lot bolder than usual, almost like he’s copying Kageyama’s mannerisms to help push him through difficult situations. He’s become a weird hybrid of Kageyama and Daichi, and now even Tanaka and Nishinoya think twice when it comes to teasing him.

Hinata doesn’t have much of an opinion on their relationship, but he hopes it lasts because he can see it’s having a positive effect on both of them.

* * *

 

**Daichi**

Ever since Kageyama boldly asked Suga out, Daichi’s been enjoying the bliss that comes with no longer being asked if he’s Suga’s boyfriend and if they’re dating because apparently they would make a cute looking couple. On that, Kageyama did him a real solid and Daichi treated him to milk for at least a week as a low-key way of saying thank you. Doubts Kageyama had any idea though and just settled for enjoying free milk.

Even still, you’d have to be blind not to see how the pair have changed already thanks to their relationship. Kageyama’s more settled than he’s ever been and his short-fuse has somehow elongated and now Daichi hears his yelling less and less. He’s at peace, and it’s almost weird, but Daichi’s happy for him.

Suga, however, seems to have taken on the part of Kageyama’s personality he discarded when they first started dating; he’s glaring more often (not because he’s angry, mind, but because Tanaka and Nishinoya have a bad habit of teasing him and this is how he’s learned to put them back in their place without screaming) and it’s effective. Very effective. Tanaka and Nishinoya are now a lot more nervous than usual when approaching Suga, and Daichi’s notice the pleased look on Suga’s face when he thinks nobody is watching him.

They never let their relationship interfere with volleyball practice, and that’s always a major plus in Daichi’s book; one of the real reasons he hasn’t said anything to them about their relationship yet, because they haven’t done anything bad to make it his business. Suga’s too professional and Kageyama loves volleyball too much to let it interfere with their practices.

* * *

 

**Tsukishima**

As long as this relationship keeps the King from being too annoying, Tsukishima doesn’t have an opinion, nor does he particularly care either way. A relationship is a relationship, and if he’s not part of it, he has no say.

* * *

 

**Yamaguchi**

Yamaguchi can’t help but think the relationship between Suga and Kageyama is kind of cute. To be fair, he doesn’t have much interaction with either of them and can really only evaluate how they were before by remembering the few moments they’ve been in the vicinity of each other around him, and that’s not very helpful at all.

If you want more ‘insider’ knowledge, you’re probably gonna have to ask Daichi or Hinata; they’d know best. Plus, he’s not very comfortable about gossiping about other people either.

But what Yamaguchi can and will say that they seem very happy with each other, they both like each other very much, and Yamaguchi does hope they’re together for a long time to come.

* * *

 

**Asahi**

In Asahi’s mind, the two really do make an odd pair, but he’s not one to judge—look at him and Nishinoya, for crying out loud!—and Suga and Kageyama seem happy, so he’s got nothing of importance to say. Doesn’t want to risk saying or doing anything that causes a rift between them.

Still though, Kageyama seems to have settled even further into the team, and isn’t nervous about speaking up anymore like he used to be. Asahi still kind of envies him that, because he’s been in the team for three years now and he STILL second-guesses himself when he has to speak up. But Kageyama always did seem to be a braver person than Asahi himself, so maybe he shouldn’t be so surprised about that.

But Asahi’s really happy for them and he hopes that their relationship lasts a long time, because they deserve each other.

* * *

 

**Nishinoya**

When did Suga get so scary? His new glare is awesome! It’s almost worth teasing him now just to see it. Of course, he runs a mile whenever he sees it because nothing good ever comes from a person who can smile like _that_.

Also, Kageyama’s gotten cooler than before, it seems. When Noya and Tanaka tease him, he’s less glary and more flustered, kind of like how Suga used to be. It’s like they’ve had a personality swap or something—actually, that’d be _awesome_. What if he trades personalities with Asahi? No, actually, that wouldn’t be cool; too much anxiety. Ooh, what about _Kiyoko_? That’d be _so cool_! Oh right. You wanted to hear about Suga and Kageyama. Ahem.

They’re fine and happy. The personality swap is going according to plan. Now it’s Noya’s turn to get his personality implanted into Kiyoko and vice versa. Is that even possible? He must look it up. _Excuse me_.

* * *

 

**Tanaka**

DON’T TEASE SUGA ANYMORE UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE. He’s gotten scarier now that he’s picking up Kageyama’s mannerisms! It took him two whole weeks to perfect Kageyama’s trademark glare and it was SCARY. Suga is SCARY. Do NOT mess with Suga!

On the flip side, now that Suga glares more, Kageyama seems to be glaring LESS. What is up with those two? Suga’s gotten scarier, Kageyama’s gotten calmer. Did they have a personality transplant when they started dating each other or what?

They’re good together yes, but it’s like a hurricane collided with a tornado or something and made, like, a super storm. Okay maybe that’s a bad analogy; Kageyama’s like a hurricane and a tornado all by himself.

Tanaka is really bad at analogies in general, it seems.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr for more KageSuga!](http://beaunaratau.tumblr.com/)


End file.
